five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Freddy's: The True Story
Broken! In the olden days of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they didn't have animatronics! They had staff wear the coustumes. A Staff who was completely purple said he could build endoskeletons for the coustumes so the staff wont get tired. He had worked hard on all 5 of them and only got the body and head done. He packed up his things and went home. Every night the same 5 children would come and take apart the endoskeletons. The purple staff member was so tired and upset. He had a perfect plan to get the children to stop. He looked out the window to see it was night then the plan started! 5 Missing? He suited himself as Freddy Fazbear than met the 5 children outside. "Come on kids folow me!" said the purple guy. The 5 children followed him into a room that was invisible to animatronics but visible to humans. He locked the door and one of the 5 children asked "Why did you close the door?". Purple Guy removed the suit and grabbed a knife. He stabbed and cut the 5 children until they died. The Gift Of Life. Marionette, the child of Golden Freddy saw the 5 children's bodies and took 5 gift boxes. 4 animatronics Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie rose from the git boxes. 4 of the children's souls possessed the animatronics and roamed around. The 5th child, Marionette's son sat there crying with no body to have. Marionette took the last gift box and opened it. This animatronic looked similar to Freddy, but he was golden. The child stopped crying and possessed the suit. They want their revenge on the Purple Guy. Bite Of 87! The next day the Freddy Fazbear show started! After 10 minutes Pirates Cove was about to open its curtains. A kid named Mike Shimdt went up to foxy and passed the danger line. Foxy though that Mike was Purple Guy because he was possessed, So he leaned into Mike and bit his frontal lobe. All the children screamed and ran out. The New Job! A sign 15 years later said "Nightguard Wanted" grown-up Mike saw the sign and thought it was time for revenge. He went to the boss and had to take a few tests to get the job. Mike had the job and that night the job started! Uh Oh! 4 nights later after successfully survivng Chica stood by the window with a golden freddy suit. Mike was caught and put in the suit. He cried for help but no one can hear his screams. A Survivour! Mike pushed the head of the suit and it came off. Mike had only a few scratches and contenuied to take off the rest of the suit. He told the boss he quit his job. Than after hearing the whole thing they took the place down. The New Freddy Fazbears! They dicided to make a new Freddy Fazbear's pizza with new animatronics. They made Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Foxy, Marionette, and Balloon Boy and Girl. They found the old animatronics and kept them in the parts and services room. They had the grand opening with lots of kids! Taken Apart! Toy Foxy kept all the kids entertained at kids cove! But some kids were not fans. They tore her apart and took out her eye. The employees tried to fix her but it was too hard. They keep her as a Take Apart and Put Back Together attraction. She is now sometimes referred to as The Mangle. Even Shy People Can Be Brave. There was a sign that said "Help Wanted". A 15-year-old boy named Jeremy Fitzgareld, who was very timid dicided that this job could be a good hobby for him so he went inside and asked for the job. He was asked a few questions like his age, allergies, and weaknesses. Jeremy was eventually hired and that night the job began! Working Hard. Jeremy sat down and took the camera to see that Toy Bonnie was gone! Jeremy started to sweat and got very scared. Toy Bonnie got into the office and Jeremy found a Freddy Fazbear head and dicided to put it on. Toy Bonnie thought that Jeremy was Freddy so he left the office. Jeremy had contenuied to do this evreytime to the animatronics! Poison Bite! Jeremy came back to work and took his seat. He heard loud footsteps. He put on the freddy head and foxy came in the office. Jeremy started to sweat and than foxy opened his jaw. He had a poison bite and bit Jeremy. Jeremy screamed in pain for 10 seconds than fainted. The boss heard his screams and saw him bleeding and passed out not waking up. He called for help than an ambulance came. Jeremy slowly woke up and said his arm huts a lot. He was taken to the hospital. Mr and Mrs. Fitzgareld with their daughter Twilight Fitzgareld wondered where their son was. They heard about the bite and rushed in the hosptial to see Jeremy. Jeremy's arm was covered in stitches and bandages after getting some vanes removed and replaced, getting his arm bone removed and replaced, and taking out the poison. Jeremy was asleep with a slow heart rate. Twilight put her hand on his head and cried. Day Shift. a month later Jeremy had decded to switch from night shift to day shift so no damage will happen to him. The boss looked at his arm for 1 mintue and let him switch to day shift. Taken Over! The new Night guard Fritz Smith came in and met Jeremy. Jeremy showed Fritz how to use all the devices and the music box. Jeremy went back to work and Fritz smiled and went home. Fired! However this wasn't a good job for Fritz. The animatronics came in and smelt horrible! Fritz complained about the smell and the boss fired him for "Tampering With The Animatronics". Fritz walked out of the building sad and upset. After the bite they dicided to take down the second freddy fazbear's pizza! Horror Attraction! It was close to halloween and the makers of Freddy Fazbears dicided to make a horror attraction called Fazbear's Fright! The purple staff member came and took his job back. Death! Purple Guy was just walking in the hall minding his own business when he heard a whisper that said "We Know You"! He looked behind him and saw no one. He contenuied walking in the hall and heard "We Will Always Remember"! He looked behind him again and walked faster in the hall! then 3 voices said "Its Me" Purple Guy got scared and put himself in what h thought was an empty springtrap suit. He laughed and laughed at the children til his laughs were over. The locks inside the suit went off and crushed Purple Guy in the suit. Jeremy's Sister Twilight knew that there was a nightguard wanted at the new horror attraction and walked up to Jeremy. She rubbed his back and said "If you suffer i shall suffer too!" She took the job and went to her office! Can You Hear My Screams? Springtrap walked through the hall to the office. Purple Guy said "Help Me!" 3 times and Twilight ignored it. Springtrap got mad and went to the office door until... Fire VS Building Twilight got scared when she saw springtrap and accedeintly made a fire. She backed up and hit a gas pipe which made the fire bigger. She ran out of the building with only a few burns. The whole building was burnt down to ashes. Weekend! Jeremy was very weak! When Twilight was gone, Jeremy fell off the bed and injured his arm more! His mom tried to calm him down. Twilight came in and Jeremy said "Twilight whats with the burns?". "Never-mind that! Are you ok?" replied Twilight. Jeremy nodded No. Twilight put some ice on his injured arm and Jeremy calmed down a bit Nightmares Do Come True! The burnt animatronics made it out of the building and looked horrible! They saw a place called Fred-bear's Family Diner! They went inside and found Fred-bear! They became the main animatronics and sat there! Playing! Jeremy's neighbors Stan and Max were playing in their backyard. Their mom called them inside and they listened to their mom! Stan had the head of Plush Foxy but Max didn't cry. It was bedtime for him and Max and they went to bed. Hello? Max heard heavy breathing coming from the closet. He went inside and saw Nightmare Foxy. He screamed a bit and foxy dissipated. Scare Went Too Far! The next morning after no sleep at all, Max went inside the living room and walked to the T.V! Stan wore to Foxy head and scared Max. Max got a heart attack and went to the hospital. Sacrificing Your Life! Stan heard Max's scream and the breathing so he took over for Max. For 5 days he has been doing this for his brother. The Golden Nightmare! Stan's best friends Kyle and Paul came to the house and went to Stan's room. They saw Fred-bear standing by the door. Stan's head got stuck inside Fred-bear's mouth and Kyle and Paul tried to get him out! Accident! Fred-bear accidentally closed his mouth shut and bit off Stan's top half head! Screeches and Pain! Stan screeched and screamed as he bled all over the place! Kyle and Paul tried to calm him down, but it wasn't enough! Twilight heard the scream and wanted to see what was going on! She had to look over Jeremy so she took him with her. An ambulance had come and Twilight and Jeremy ran to it. They both saw Stan with his head bitten off. Jeremy saw the blood and lost consciousness. Fainted. Twilight looked behind her to see Jeremy fainted on the concrete road. She tried to wake him up by pouring water on his face but it didn't work. She tried whispering in his ear "Wake up!" but it also didn't work. When the sirens of the ambulance turned on Jeremy woke up and started to run home. Almost Bitten! However, Nightmare Foxy ran behind Jeremy along with the other poisonous animatronics with their jaws open. Jeremy ran faster but tripped and fell. Foxy came closer to his arm and almost bit Jeremy when Twilight fastly picked him up so he could run home. It wasn't a big bite. Only just a tiny bit when he bit Jeremy. Ashes to Ashes Twilight remembered about the burning building and took out her matches. She lit them on fire then threw them at the animatronics. She even burnt Fred-bear to ashes but than... The Nightmare. Nightmare came out from behind Twilight with an evil bloody grin. Twilight took the matches and tried to burn Nightmare, but he was fire proof. Twilight saw a car come by and ran out the way. The car ran over Nightmare shutting him down. He caught on fire than burnt to ashes. Finally Home! Twilight finally made it back to her house with her brother Jeremy. He wasn't anywhere in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, or club room. So she looked in his room to see one thing... Parallelized for 1 year. Twilight saw Jeremy in his bed with his mom and dad carefully rubbing his parallelized arm. Since Nightmare Foxy wasn't that strong, instead of poisoning Jeremy's arm he parallelized it. Twilight ran to Jeremy and slowly hugged him. The End? The Next day when summer was over, Jeremy got ready to go to 7th grade and Twilight in 11th grade. Jeremy's mom said Jeremy shouldn't go, but Jeremy told her that there was a class for disabled children. Twilight rode her skateboard to high school than Jeremy took the bus to Junior High. As for Mike, Fritz, Max, and Stan Mike moved to New York City and met bunch of new friends. Fritz found another job at McDonalds and became rich. Max survived the heart attack. And Stan survived the bite. That is the end of this story! Category:Stories